You left me standing there
by Bernzie
Summary: So here I am, standing, outside in the cold pouring rain. I'm trying to fight back the tears of being left hear, but it doesn't work. A warm tear gently rolls out of the corner of my eye and down my cheek. I think to myself, "He left me standing here."
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, standing, outside in the cold pouring rain. I'm trying to fight back the tears of being left hear, but it doesn't work. A warm tear gently rolls out of the corner of my eye and down my cheek. I think to myself, "He left me standing here. He left me, for her." How could this have happened? I see this in movies, but never in real life….

I woke up to bright sun rays shining through the open windows. Birds were chirping wonderful melodies and the sound of a distant lawn mower began. I got out of my comfy bed and walked to the window still in a daze. The bright blue sky seemed to never end, but off in the distance, I could see dark clouds coming.

My cell phone started ringing with the song Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I walked over and saw I had received a text from my best friend. Instantly, I replied telling her we **must** hang out later in the day. I also texted my wonderful boyfriend Kendall asking him if he wanted to maybe take a walk later or grab some pizza.

About 5 minutes later, I got a response telling me he was going to hang out with the guys and Tiffany. Lately, Tiffany has been hanging around Kendall a lot. I let out a deep sigh knowing maybe what Kendall and I had was too good to be true.

I called my best friend Ally and told her to come over early instead. While I waited, I decided to take a short shower and get ready. When I got out of the shower, I walked over to my huge green closet to pick out something to wear. I grabbed a blue tank-top with a cute floral over shirt I got from Gilly Hicks. I also grabbed a medium-dark pair of blue jeans that had a few small holes. I straightened my dark brown hair that reached a little below my shoulders and applied some black eyeliner and mascara to make my blue eyes stand out a bit. I didn't really use any foundation or cover up because my skin seemed flawless already. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and did a little twirl, happy with the result. The loud door bell rang causing me to jump but I realized that it was only Ally.

I quickly sprinted down the long winding staircase and almost missed the last few steps. I opened the tall wooden door to see my blonde-haired friend waiting.

"It's about time!" Ally joked. She was wearing a cute blue cardigan over her white tank top matched with her light colored skinny jeans.

"Ya, ya, sure." I replied letting her in. Her long blonde hair was slightly curled and swung back and forth with every step. We both plopped down on the couch and began talking about the upcoming party this weekend. After a while, Ally blurted out the idea that we should go to the park. We slipped on our shoes and walked out the door. We arrived at Swans Park shortly after.

I ran up the small hill to a clearing that looked over the entire town of Arlington. I looked to my right and saw a cute couple sitting on a red bench. I called Ally to look and that's when she realized it wasn't just any couple. It was Tiffany and Kendall.

"Is that, Kendall and Tiffany?" I asked in shock.

"I think it is. Let's take a look." Ally suggested.

As we got closer to the two sitting on the bench, I could definitely tell it truly was Kendall and Tiffany. I got an idea to go surprise Kendall and Ally agreed. I slowly crept over there looking back at Ally every so often to make sure she didn't bail on me. A loud clap of thunder roared through the sky right when I tripped. Thank the Lord!

I covered Kendall's eyes and whispered "Surprise!" in his ear. But instead of laughing at the joke, he threw my hands away from his face and turned to me with a mad glare.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted, "I'm here to hang out with my friends, but you just had to ruin it!"

"I came here with Ally and I just, wanted to surprise you. I haven't seen you in days." I explained.

"Well, I do have a life outside of always being with you. Gosh, Tiffany must be right! All you want from me is the popularity and fame. That's just sick! I can't believe I agreed to go out with someone like you."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as he said that. I hoped he was done, but he wasn't.

"You don't control my life! I have other people to see too. Like Tiffany, she's beautiful and likes me for me. Unlike you."

"But..." was all I managed to get out before seeing Tiffany stand up with a smug look on her face. She grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him away just as the rain started pouring down. I turned to see if Ally was still standing by the tree, but she wasn't.

So again, here I am. Standing outside in the cold pouring rain. Trying to fight back the tears, but of course, it doesn't work. A warm tear slides down my cheek as I think to myself how this could have happened. What started off as a pretty good day is now ruined. I feel like there's nowhere to run, no one to talk too. My only choice is to stay here…

**Okay so it's a little crappy…I wrote it for Language Arts Class so what do you expect? But I would really like some feedback…maybe I should turn it into a multi-chapter story? Review please!**


	2. Help!

Okay, so I WILL be making this into a longer story soon…first chapter could be up this weekend. Hopefully though, having homework on weekends sucks. Anyways, it would really help if any of you reading this could review with a possible title to the story…I could stick with "You Left Me Standing There" buuuuuttt I don't know…and that's why I would love to hear your idea. Please?


End file.
